Don't Get Attached
by WhoNeedsNormality
Summary: During a zombie apocalypse, Felix Kjellburg is heading to Miami, where he will be safe. But then Felix is captured by a rebel gang and set to be shipped off to the border, and a masked man named Cry is sent to take him there. At first, Felix only wants to escape, but as time goes by, he starts getting used to Cry. But Cry has always been told to never get attached. PewDieCry, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay new story, guys! Finally I got my writing muse again. So yeah, for now at least, "Nothing Standing in Our Way" is cancelled, sorry about that :( But this new story will be a lot better and more original...I hope. Well, enjoy! Tell me what you guys think!**

_Day 14 of being alone: I haven't seen another person in that long, two weeks. Not that surprised. Nowadays, people are either hiding out, or joined up with local groups. It used to be us against them...sometimes I wish we could all just join together as one. I thought us human beings could all band together against those...creatures, but some of us decided to break loose and rebel, starting new rival groups. So now not only must we worry about being attacked by the zambies, but also being jumped by a rebel gang. It's fucking bullshit. At this point I just wanna give up, but I can't. My father told me...to always keep fighting, because if I give up, I never know what will happen if I don't. So I will keep fighting, against it all. Ok, I'm sick of writing in this damn book and I want some food, so I'll write more tomorrow. Brofist..._

_ Felix Kjellburg_

The Swede sighed and closed his journal, stuffing it back in his bag. He reached into it and brought out a smaller bag, filled with some recently cooked meat. He had no idea what kind of meat it was and he didn't care, he was starving. He grabbed a piece of it and began to eat. He noted that there wasn't much left, he'd have to catch something else soon. He hated using his gun because he was afraid that the noise might attract hoards of the infected, or as he called them, "Zambies".

When he was done eating, he stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and kept walking, the same way he'd been walking for the last two weeks. He was headed for Miami. He had heard that there were groups there that would keep all humans safe and fed. They had no rival gangs and stayed shut off from all other humans as well as zombies. Felix knew he had to go there. It was the best choice because they had scientists there that were studying ways to develop a serum, to combat the outbreak. Then, this hellish nightmare would be over. Felix, as well as the rest of humankind, could go back to a life of safety and well being.

Felix bitterly thought back to the day it started, when a random infection had caused a sudden outbreak. People started turning within hours. Felix had just recently flown from his home country, Sweden, to visit some friends. He had been in Georgia when it happened. [**A/N: Sorry, random location, I don't even know if Pewds has any friends that live in Georgia, it's just close to Florida so...sorry. I'm so terrible, augh. Okay, enough.] **Felix had seen the infected coming at him and in a panic, ran right into a random stranger's house. When inside, he warned the man about the zombified humans outside, and they called 911, but it wouldn't pick up.

After a series of events in which the other man died and Felix narrowly escaped, he eventually found himself with a gang who combatted the infected and all looked after each other. The country had shut down, the government had been destroyed in the chaos and it was now a barbaric civilization in which every person must fight to survive. In this gang, Felix had gotten close to some of the gang members, but after about a few weeks, some members rebelled and then shot up the rest of the gang and stolen their supplies. Felix had been one of the only ones who escaped. They'd ventured on with each other, until two of the three were killed by a hoard of zombies. Then, Felix had been alone. After that, it'd been two weeks since he'd had human contact.

Felix was starting to get drowsy, but kept walking. Every step brought him closer to Miami. He must get there soon, before they closed the gates to outsiders. He wanted to be there when they announced the cure and saved mankind. He needed to be there.

Suddenly Felix heard someone behind him. He turned around but was swiftly shoved to the ground by an unknown force. He realized there was a person on top of him. He craned his neck to look up at them and saw a large, bulky guy with dark eyes holding him down. Then he saw two other people walk from behind the other guy and stand in front of him. One of them was a smaller guy with brown hair and eyes, and the other was a girl with red hair. She smirked. "Good job, Snake," she said to the bulky guy holding Felix down. Then she turned to Felix. "Hey there. Mind if we borrow you for a while?"

He growled in anger. "Yes, I do mind. I'm headed somewhere, now let me go."

The redhead laughed. "Eh, I don't think so. Russ needs all the people he can get."

Felix's eyes bulged out of his head. "RUSS? No fucking way! I am not joining his gang, he has more enemies than any other gang in the area! I'm looking for a safe place to stay where I won't get jumped, not a death trap like his gang!"

The redhead chuckled. "Like it or not, you're going there. Snake, Jund, c'mon, pack it up, we gotta head back to Russ."

The bulky guy, whose name Felix figured out was Snake, and the other guy, Jund, picked Felix up and held his arms and legs so that he couldn't get away. The redhead grabbed his bag from his shoulders.

Felix growled. "Hey, don't you fucking touch that!"

The redhead smirked. "You're going to Russ's gang now, you won't need this anymore." And she threw it to the ground.

Felix seethed in anger. That bag contained not only his remaining food supply and his weapons, but also a picture of his family. He heard a crack as the bag was flung to the ground.

He tried to keep calm. He could escape this, he did before. People got jumped all the time in this society.

"I'm Red, by the way," said the redhead, smirking at Felix's reaction. "Muscle man here is Snake, and that's Scott Jund." Scott Jund was less cocky than Red, he kept quiet and stared at the ground. Seemed he didn't want to be doing this. Felix felt kinda bad for him.

Snake and Jund grabbed a sack and tossed Felix into it. He winced as he hit the ground inside the sack, which smelled like sawdust and dead things. It was cramped in there and there were almost no air holes, Felix didn't like it. He felt the sack he was in get tossed upon a train car, and then heard the other threee jump upon it. Then the train whistle blew and the train began to move.

Felix sighed. He was in some deep shit. Now instead of headed for Miami, he was headed for Russ's gang- the last place he wanted to be headed for.

**A/N: So how you guys like it so far? I feel kinda bad, this is a shitty chapter, poor grammar and bad plotting, but if will get better, trust me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it took forever to update this, but you know, fanfiction writing isn't my main focus. I've been real busy lately so yeah. Sorry if this seems rushed, I tried. Enjoy!**

Many hours later, the train finally stopped. Felix groaned as he opened his eyelids, and sneezed as he realized the sack he was in was full of dust. He grunted in annoyance when he felt himself being lifted out of the train car, as he was jostled around in the sack. Snake and Jund jumped out with the sack in their arms and Red followed. They made their way into a moderate sized, broken down building which had a sealed off front entrance. They made an abrupt turn and took a hidden entrance through the back, which only members of Russ' gang knew about. Felix couldn't see any of this, however, and simply sighed. He wished they'd just let him out of the sack and taken him in normally, it's not like he'd try to resist. He was exhausted from struggling earlier, and even more tired after he'd woken up from his several hours of uncomfortable sleep.

Finally, Felix felt the sack being placed on the ground. "Get out of there," Red commanded sharply. Felix obeyed, not because he had respect for her or feared her, but because what else could he do? Besides, he was sick of being in that sack in which he could barely breathe or move. He got out, and stretched, as if he'd just gotten out of bed in the morning. Red groaned behind him.

"Come on, Russ won't wait!" she urged.

Felix rolled his eyes. Russ. That idiot who made enemies with all other survivor groups simply because he was such a hothead. Felix would've sooner died than willingly stepped into this place, but what other options did he have? Try to escape? He'd surely be killed.

Felix made his way to Russ' quarters, flanked by Snake and Jund, and with Red behind him, wielding a gun in case he tried to run.

Finally, the four made it to Russ' room. Before Red opened the door, she warned Felix, "No funny business. Russ wants you in his gang, you should be honored."

Felix nearly laughed. "Honored? Yeah, sure. That guy is gonna get himself killed with all the enemies he's made. He's a moron. A truly smart man would learn to make allies out of all other survivors."

Red's eyes narrowed in anger. She apparently held very deep respect and admiration for Russ, Felix couldn't imagine why.

"Shut up," Red snapped. "We are his allies. We're the strong ones, the ones who'll survive this epidemic and rebuild society."

Felix rolled his eyes again, inwardly groaning. She obviously had no idea that Miami was already working on getting a cure for the outbreak, and he had no intention of telling her. Instead, he kept quiet as Red opened the door and led him inside, Snake and Jund following behind.

When they made it inside, the man sitting in the chair rolled around to face them. It was the man himself, Russ.

"Ah, Red, Snake, Scott Jund. You've brought him to me. Felix Kjellburg..." he smirked as the Swedish man glared at him.

Red came up to Russ and kissed him on the cheek. "I did it for you, baby," she gushed, eyes full of admiration.

Felix inwardly facepalmed. So Russ and Red were a thing, that's why she was so defensive of him. Why didn't he think of that?

Russ chuckled. "Thanks, babe. Now, me and Pewdie need to talk."

Felix's eyes widened in shock. "Pewdie? H-how...how do you know my old YouTube nickname?"

Felix had once been a gamer on YouTube named PewDiePie, and called himself Pewdie for short. He'd even been the most subscribed channel on YouTube for a short amount of time. But he'd left YouTube years ago to pursue a real job, and all that was behind him now. Still, whenever anyone called him Pewdie, he'd have a flashback to those days. But only his close friends knew of his alias. How could Russ possibly know?

Russ chuckled at Felix's surprise. "Felix, let's just say I have some..._companions, _who were quite big fans of your channel back in the day. Back when the Internet actually existed, I mean." Obviously, during the epidemic, all technology had gone haywire, and the Internet was history. Of course, everyone hoped they'd be able to regain it.

Russ furrowed his brow as he looked down at Felix, who still glared up at him. "So, Pewds...or should I just call you Felix?"

"Just Felix," the Swede snapped, eyes blazing with anger. "That stuff's all behind me now. It's...just call me Felix."

Russ threw his hands up in defense. "Alright, I was just asking. Now...do you know why I had you brought here?"

Felix replied instantly. "The redhead says you wanted me to join your little gang of crime-fighting superheroes," he said sarcastically. Russ' eyes narrowed.

"First of all, don't say anything bad about Red," he growled. "Leave her out of this, she did this for me. Your beef is with me, not her, Snake or Jund. Second, wrong. That's not why I had them find you and bring you here."

Felix cocked his eyebrow. "What? But...she told me that's what you wanted with me."

Russ sighed. "I guess she didn't get my information relayed correctly. But hey, everyone makes mistakes. But anyway, the real reason you're here is because...well, it's a long story, but...to make things simple, I need you...for a trade."

The Swede growled, "Tell me the story. I won't step into this without knowing what exactly it is."

Russ grinned. "Alright, if you insist. You see...as many enemies as I have, I also have quite a few allies from other groups. Many of them are trading groups, who I bargain with to get supplies to help my gang survive. You know, food, ammo, medicine, stuff like that. And sometimes...it's very rare, but sometimes we trade people."

Felix's mouth nearly dropped open. "WHAT?" he yelled. "That's basically slave trade. It's bad enough we have all these fucking zombies tearing up the world, we need to all be free to help fight against this outbreak!"

Russ sighed again. "I understand your point, Felix. But you don't even understand why we trade people. You see...some people are...extraordinary. Their DNA has special strains that are helping this one group with something that might lead to...sort of a cure."

Felix was again shocked. "You mean there's an undercover operation that's been going on this whole time, and I didn't know about it? Barely anyone knew about it! Those assholes could've told the rest of the suffering public!"

"Let me finish!" Russ snapped. "They haven't told anybody because it's still a work in progress. But...well, you see, the reason we need you is because, we've been told that your DNA might have some of these same strains that might lead to a cure. You could be the missing link, Felix. So that's why we need to trade you."

Felix took in all of this new information. "First of all...I've never been told there was special strains in my DNA, ever. I always thought I was ordinary. And anyway, with society in shambles and no doctors around to run DNA tests, how could you have possibly found out about what's in my DNA?"

"Well you see Felix, a while ago, I sent out some scouts to check out a nearby hospital while we were on the road. And it turned out to be a hospital full of DNA test results. We all got excited when the scouts told us about it. We all checked out the DNA test results to see if there was anyone who had those special strains who we knew were still alive, and...your results were there as well. In fact, you were the only one who wasn't confirmed dead. So for weeks we've been after you."

Felix was speechless. All this new information told in only a short while..."But...I was headed to Miami. You see, they're also working on a cure, and they're professional scientists. And...they're offering people who aren't infected a place to stay until the outbreak is over. I need to go there. I can't just give myself up to this operation I never knew existed."

Russ sighed yet again. "Felix...I know all about that. And I understand why you want to go there. A safe place to stay, top scientists working on a cure to make this hellish nightmare all go away...but listen. These people, are also scientists. Maybe not professional, but they know their stuff. And they're literally _this close_ to finding a cure. And you could be the one to help them find it. You could save mankind, Felix. Sure, it'd be a huge change of plans, and we'd have to send one of our scouts to transport you there, but it's all for the best."

Felix thought over his options.

"Okay, I have a few questions first," he said.

"Shoot," Russ replied.

"First, why'd your little girlfriend and her pals jump me, toss my possessions on the ground, and shove me in a sack and throw me onto a train?"

Russ facepalmed. "Shit...they're just...they can be a little violent. I didn't want them to be so rough, trust me. Although, I did tell them they needed to find a way to capture you, because I knew, you being so clever, you wouldn't come willingly. So they kind of had to jump you, but I apologize for how rough they were. I'll...send someone out to reclaim your possessions if they mean so much to you. Even though that's all the way in Georgia..." he muttered.

Felix shook his head.

"Forget it. All I had in there was some food, a few weapons, and a picture of my family," he said, a little sad at the last part. "But it's not important. I do expect to be given a new food supply though," he informed Russ sternly. "Now, my second question. If you're trading with these people to find a cure, and it's all for the greater good, then why are you such a reckless idiot who makes enemies with everyone?"

Felix expected Russ to be angry at this question, but the other man only chuckled.

"I'm not reckless, Felix. I'm suspicious. Can't trust any old fools ambling in. Gotta be sharp."

Felix glared at him.

"I've been told you actively seek out fights with your enemies and steal from them to make them angry, that doesn't sound like suspicion," he snapped.

Russ laughed even harder. Felix even heard Snake chuckle from his spot by the door.

"Felix...I'm just a natural troublemaker. In this life full of zombie attacks and fear, you need to have some fun!"

Felix narrowed his eyes at this answer.

_Ok, Russ might be good on the inside, I guess, since he claims to be trying to help these people find a cure. Key words trying and claims. I still don't entirely trust him. But what other choice do I have? And even if he is good on the inside, he's still a troublemaking fool who makes all these enemies. Only way I ever heard of him._

Finally, Felix sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it. I was planning on going to Miami, and I don't entirely trust you, but what the fuck else could I do? You had your little friends kidnap me and force me into coming here. But first, I want you to swear to me that everything you said about these trader friends of yours, and my DNA, and this potential cure...I want you to swear on everything you know that it's true. Because if I find out this was all just for your own personal gain, I will fuck you up," he threatened, eyes narrowed.

Russ put his hand in the air. "I swear, " he solemnly said.

Felix sighed. "Alright, I believe you. But before I set sail, I want a new supply of food and a promise to renew my guns."

Russ nodded. "You have my word. But if you do end up being the cure, you won't need these guns anymore."

Felix shook his head.

_This guy..._

So that was when Felix's mission took an abrupt turn. And although it bothered him, he did hope it was true, for if it was, maybe humankind was saved.

**A/N: Phew, I wrote this in like an hour! Anyway hoped you like it! Felix will meet Cry in the next chapter :D And his journey will begin. Please review if you liked it, I love feedback! Chapter 3 is coming hopefully soon!**


End file.
